


Body Swap

by Adaobi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaobi/pseuds/Adaobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy & Sif kiss, apparently, it was so epic - they swapped bodies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Woman stares at the telly, with tears in her eyes "They found each other, now they will live happily ever after." She stares at the audience, "I really can't be bothered that y'all are still here, so I'll leave you with this, while I pop in Pitch Perfect – I own nothing."

The kiss is exquisite, they savour their tastes with every swipe, nip, tug and pull. Every touch brings them closer to ecstasy. It is their first kiss, they feel the Earth move, they defy the laws of Physics - gravity is useless, they are electric. What these two lovebirds have failed to notice is – the Earth _**DID**_ move, they _**ARE**_ defying gravity, and they _**ARE**_ electric - actual sparks surround them. In their glorious haze Darcy and Sif fail to realise that their feelings are so strong and powerful, that it has unlocked a sacred Asgardian ritual that has not been seen in over five millennia.

"Oh my...THAT was awesome!" Darcy purrs and smiles as she leans in for another kiss, she stops. "Something's off..." she steps back and sees herself. "What the hell?!" she yells, "Did I eat some kind of actual magic mushrooms?! Is Loki here? Is this some weird ass alien STD?" Darcy frantically panics, she paces as her questions grew weirder and more elaborate. Darcy tries to see reason, "OK, I know that kiss was all kinds of..." Darcy pauses for a second, she smiles savouring the memory, then realises she is literally in Sif's body. "I know I wanted to get in your pants, but this is not how I planned it...Why are you, or should I say, why am I smiling?"

Sif smiles and walks up to Darcy places a soft kiss on her lips, as she is about to pull away, Darcy with her new found strength pulls her tighter and deepens the kiss. Darcy gets carried away, she wraps her hands under Sif's ass and carries her, Sif wraps her legs instinctively around Darcy's waist. Just as Darcy is about to carry them farther away Sif stops her.

"My lady as much I would like to proceed with this, we must talk" Sif looks into her own hazel eyes, now black with want. She unwraps herself from Darcy. "OK, spoilsport...Wow, you are all kinds of strong, I think I could crush a walnut with your ass! Oh my, your abs, your body, your legs, you are built to perfection!" Darcy laughs as she caresses Sif's body. "Thank you my lady, you were made with a body that Aphrodite would envy" Sif takes a quick look around her new body and figure. "Uh huh, I know all you are thinking about are my boobs...you can touch them you know, 'cause I will certainly have your body – one way or another..." Darcy smirks, as Sif sighs and successfully hides a blush. Darcy's body might not have received Sif's training, but her mental capabilities were still intact.

"So let me guess, this has to something to do with your royal godliness?!"

"Yes. It is an ancient ritual that has never happened during my lifetime."

"But, it has happened right?" Darcy worriedly asks.

"Over five thousand years ago, during my grandfather Thor's reign. It occurs when an Asgardian chooses a mate that is not from our realm. It-"

"Wait a sec...I am now your wife! Buy me dinner, a movie and some bow chika wow wow first!" Darcy interrupts as she stands in akimbo.

"It only occurs when the feelings are mutual...my lady" Sif smirks.

"Oh...seriously wow...err...I walked into that one. Wow, my boobs really look hot. Geez, I even make your smirk look hotter, great I'm having dark thoughts about myself. Please continue, before I jump myself..."

"My great grandfather, Bor enacted this ritual for the purpose of Asgardians and non-Asgardians couples to understand their significant other's plight, realm and life. My lady as a Midgardian there are certain customs that are natural to you, but are unnatural to me and vice versa."

"So, essentially we are walking a mile in each other's shoes..." Darcy nods understandably, "So when does it end?"

"Once, we fully understand each other, we kiss, ending our transference."

"So could we practice the kissing now?" Darcy pulls Sif's trademark killer smile and saunters towards Sif. "Oh Thor, no wonder The Warriors Three always do my bidding." Sif realises she is in trouble and proceeds to back away.

"You know, we have a serious advantage right now, which no other couple in all the nine realms have." Darcy laughs seductively. "What...my lady?" Sif shivers as she backs into a wall.

"We know our bodies intimately..." Darcy purrs as she pins Sif to the wall. "Every. Single. Nook. And. Cranny." Darcy punctuates every word with a kiss on all her sensitive spots on face and neck. Sif moans and responds by leaping on her waist, wrapping her legs around it. She drops a kiss below her jaw line and strokes her side, Darcy shivers.

"Lead the way...my lady." Sif purrs as she kisses Darcy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was previously written on FFN. Well, sorry folks, it's a one-shot, hope you enjoyed it. I did say (on Tumblr) I'd write it today, still thinking about the other prompt I put out to the ether. Although, if you guys think I should continue, I might try...I blame http://marynesq.tumblr.com/post/57376230342 for this.


End file.
